


police and freckles

by matryostrayka



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, enjoy anyways, i'm not sure how long this is going to be but, idk - Freeform, it gets kinda angsty, no one asked for this but you are getting it, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryostrayka/pseuds/matryostrayka
Summary: “Changbin now is not the time to be falling in love with police officers sons!”Lee Felix is the son of the chief of police. Seo Changbin is the heir to the biggest mafia gang in their region.





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but it's just to set up the story a bit.

The first time he saw him Changbin was with some of his members watching the chiefs movements, getting his daily routine down. The chief drove to a dance studio and a boy got in the car. He had bleached hair and freckles. Changbin ordered Seungmin to find everything on Chief Lee’s son, he wanted to know more about him.  
<<  
The second time Changbin saw Lee Felix (he found out that was his name), he was undercover at Felix’s school. He posed as a new student, putting himself into all of Felix’s classes. The police didn’t know Changbin’s face or name so it was safe for him to be out in public like this. (ofc he used a fake name) Felix was unsuspecting and walked up to Changbin during their second period, recognizing him as the new student before, “Hi! I’m Lee Felix, I noticed you are new and wanted to make you feel welcome.” He smiled brightly. Changbin returned it.

“I’m Lee Taemin, it’s nice to meet you.” Changbin exchanged his fake name with Felix and told him he was very sweet for introducing himself. When Changbin winked at him Felix’s ears turned pink. He knew his plan would be easy to carry out.  
<<  
It was about a week later and the pair had grown quite close, even taking to hanging out at Felix’s house, right under Chief Lee’s nose. Changbin nearly laughed when the chief told him that he was a nice boy and should come over more often, and was almost in hysterics when the chief wanted to meet his parents. 

Back at Changbin’s house, the members that he was close with, Minho, Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Jeongin, Woojin, and Chan, were gathered in the office having a meeting. Changbin walked in late with a huge smile plastered on his face. “Seriously, Changbin, right now is not the time to be falling in love with the chief of police's son.” Woojin muttered with a sour look on his face. “If any of this goes wrong and he finds out who you are, and not to mention what your intentions are with his sON, your head is going to be on a plaque in his office.” Changbin just laughed and sat down at the head of the table to actually get to business.  
<<  
It was just days away before Changbin was going to put his plan into motion. All of the members had been getting their headquarters ready for next week. It was Tuesday, Changbin was going to do it on Friday. The week passed as usual, Changbin and Felix hanging out like usual. 

“Minnie~” Changbins heart fluttered at Felix’s whine. “I don’t want to study” Felix continued to whine and threw his limp body on top of Changbin. He just laughed softly and ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, not failing to notice a light pink dusting his cheeks at the contact. 

“Do you want to spend the night at my house on Friday?” Changbin’s hand stilled waiting for an answer. The younger smiled and nodded his head as he babbled about how excited he was and how he had never seen the other’s house.


	2. Set up

The week went too slow for the two of them and both were excited, but Changbin for different reason than the unsuspecting Felix. That Friday, after school, Changbin and Felix walked out of their last class together. “Lets go to my car.” Changbin said grabbing the younger’s hand and dragging him across the parking lot. 

“Woah~” Felix gasped, looking at the shiny black cobra that Changbin walked up to. “This is such a cool car!!” The older chuckled and opened the door for Felix and he excitedly hopped in. The other walked around to the drivers side and drove out of the school parking lot. 

As the two made the 10 minute drive, Changbin had turned on some quiet jazz music and grabbed a hold of Felix’s hand. The latter blushed and faced the window hoping Changbin didn’t notice. “I wouldn’t take you for a Jazz listener Minnie.” Changbin looked confused for a moment and then recalled the fake name he was using was Taemin. 

“Oh, yeah! I really enjoy it, it’s calming.” Felix nodded and tapped his fingers on the olders knuckles to the beat. Changbin had to stop himself from staring at the freckles and brown eyes of the boy sitting next to him. He was beautiful, and Changbin wanted to make sure he knew. 

“Felix?” he got a hum in response, “You are so beautiful, I don’t think you realize just how beautiful you are.” Felix blushed and waved his free hand in a “shoo” motion. “It’s true~” He whispered in a sing-song tone, lifting their conjoined hands to his lips for a soft kiss. 

The rest of the car ride was spend with Felix blushing and leaning his head on the window, thinking with quiet jazz music in the background and Changbins hand holding his own.   
<<  
The car finally stopped at a tall wrought iron gate. Changbin leaned out the window and punched in a code, then the gate opened. Felix was in awe as they drove up the long driveway. He looked at the perfect lawn with perfect bushes. He then took in the house- well mansion. It was beautiful, all dark stone with large columns and a double front door. It had three stories and a massive garage. There were many cars in the driveway and Changbin parked next to a dark gray Range Rover. 

“Stay here.” Changbin said as he jumped out and ran around the car to open the door for Felix. He stepped out with his bag slung over his shoulder. Changbin once again grabbed his hand and walked up to the front door. It opened before their feet hit the last step and a wealthy-looking man was standing in the doorway. His hair was dyed silver and his eyebrow had a slit in it. 

“Ah~ you must be Felix Ch-Taemin talks a lot about you!” Changbin cringed at the almost slip-up his friend had made. Felix didn’t seem to notice and blushed. “I’m Bang Chan, Tae’s best friend.” He chuckled and stepped aside, “Would you like to come in?”

“Yah! This is my house old man!” Changbin yelled, but stepping inside anyways. “Why are you even still here? The meeting was over hours ago.” Felix was a little taken aback with the way Changbin was treating his hyung, but didn’t comment on it. Changbin was leading Felix up the stairs to the third floor. “You and the rest of the group better be out or at least in a different wing of the house in five minutes or so help me.” 

They got up to the third floor, “This is my wing.” Changbin said spreading his arms wide and Felix looked at the dark walls in the hallway that seemed to fit Changbin’s dark persona. “Feel free to look around a bit I’m going to run to the bathroom.” and before the door closed Felix got a glimpse of black marble countertops and a beautiful ornate mirror. 

Felix didn’t know what to look at first. The whole house screamed EXPENSIVE to him. He would’ve never guessed that this is how Changbin lived. He then went into every room, all of them with the same color scheme, dark. Occasionally a bit of gold would find itself in the decorations or items.   
<<  
Changbin was in the bathroom preparing himself for what was about to come. He couldn’t stop worrying that Felix was going to hate him and tell his father, but he knows he can’t keep this a secret forever. He stepped out of the bathroom and ran right into Felix almost knocking him over but Changbin grabbed onto his waist. “Let’s go into my room, yeah?” Felix nodded and let Changbin lead the way. 

'It’s now or never', Changbin was telling himself as they sat down on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig this is another "set up chapter" but I promise it will get interesting starting next chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Truth

“Lee Taemin is not my real name…” Changbin whispered watching Felix’s reaction carefully, he didn’t say anything, he took that as a sign to continue and explain. “I’m Seo Changbin, heir to the Black Rose Mafia.” He said the last bit with some pride. 

Felix was shocked, but he schooled his face into a mask. “Why?” was all he said. Changbin cocked his head in confusion. “What do you want with me?” Felix was now scared, what if Changbin wanted him for revenge from his father? Felix was already missing the sweet boy he had grown to like in the past months. Now all that was standing in front of him was a criminal. 

“Felix,” Changbin started, “I really like you. You are so sweet, your smile lights up my whole day, your freckles are adorable, you make me laugh, and you make me forget who I am…” He whispered the last part. “I don’t want to drag you into any of this, but I don’t want to let you go.” Changbin walked up to the bed and wrapped his arms around Felix. “I’m sorry, I can’t let you go now, you know too much, so you can stay with me or…” Changbins eyes flickered over Felix’s face, looking for something positive.

“Or what?” Was all Felix asked. Changbin lowered his head and looked away. 

“You would need to be taken care of. But I won’t let that happen. Felix I know you like me and I like you, we have grown really close recently and I don’t want that to all go away just because of who my family is.” Felix could hear the desperation in the elders words.

In favor of not being “taken care of” Felix slowly nodded and hugged Changbin back. He was terrified but he still trusted his friend, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that these past few months were fake. 

“Do you want some food? You are always hungry after school.” Changbin asked pulling Felix onto his feet and out of the room, not waiting for a response. The pair reached the kitchen and it was just as gorgeous and elaborate as the rest of the house. Felix noticed three pairs of eyes trained on him and Changbin. 

“Ahh~ this must be Felix!!” A boy with round glasses and brown hair said rushing over to Changbin. “Binnie~ he’s so cute!” He clapped a hand over his mouth “I-I mean Minnie~ oops” He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. 

“Jisung you are so lucky he knows already…” Changbin shot him a glare and pulled Felix away from the boy named Jisung. 

The other two people that were sitting on the counter jumped off and one that looked older stuck his hand out, “Hello I’m Woojin! It’s nice to meet you. This is Jeongin.” He said pointing to the kid with braces next to him. “I’m sure-” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CHIEF'S SON IS HERE?” a booming voice rang out. Felix felt Changbin stiffen.


	4. Time To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!! homophobic and derogatory language!!!

Changbin grabbed Felix’s hand and dragged him into the hallway attempting to avoid the person who was yelling. The two skidded to a stop in front of a tall beefy man in a suit. Changbins grip was tighter as he pulled the younger behind him. “Is this him?” The man boomed down at the pair. 

“Yes, sir.” Changbin ran his thumb reassuringly over Felix’s knuckles. Felix found the gesture cute and endearing and moved closer to his hyung despite the situation. “He’s going to stay quiet… I’ve taken care of it father.” At his words Felix froze, this was the big mafia leader that his dad was trying to capture all these years. 

“I’ve tolerated you being such a fag, but why do you have to bring your cissy boy crushes into this house.” The man took a deep breath, “You know what? I don’t care just keep him out of my way and keep him quiet.” He stalked away and slammed the door. 

Changbin sighed and tugged Felix back into the kitchen, everyone was silent and watching them. “He’s a real charmer, I’m sure you can see where I get it…” he tried to lighten the mood but Felix was still shocked and holding onto his hand tightly. 

“That was kinda scary, not gonna lie.” Felix said with a slight chuckle. 

“I’m sorry… he’s such an ass but what can you do? Let’s grab some food and we can go back upstairs.” The other boys let out whoops and wolf whistles at Changbins words. “Yah! We are children!” Felix laughed at the blush on the olders face. The pair grabbed a snack and made their way back up to Changbins room, they sat on the bed and Felix opened his Cosmic Brownie and took a bite. 

“I love these so much!!” Felix was smiling around a mouthful of artificial and preservative stuffed food. 

“I bought them just for you because I know you like them.” Felix squealed and hugged Changbin.  
<<  
Later that night they were laying in Changbins bed just talking about anything and everything. “What about my parents?” Felix whispered, turning to face his hyung. “What are they going to think?” 

Changbin new this conversation was coming, “Well… they are probably going to put out a missing persons add and try to find you.” Changbin held his breath, “Do you want to go back?” 

Felix was quiet for a long time, “I’m not sure, I love my parents, but I also love you…” Changbin sighed at his words. 

“Ok, come with me.” He stood up and grabbed Felix’s bag. They walked down the stairs Felix didn’t notice the luggage and bags leaning against the wall as Changbin grabbed the keys to the Range Rover. They got in the car. “I’m taking you home.” 

“What?” Felix was turned to look at Changbin, “I thought that I had to stay with you now or else…” 

“I can’t keep you here if you don’t want to be here, I don’t care what my dad says. Your happiness is more important to me than keeping you here with me.” Changbin started the car and began to pull out of the driveway.   
<<  
“We will still see each other right?” Felix asked as he stepped out of the care, bag in hand. 

Changbins heart sped up and he forced a lopsided smile on his face, “Of course…” he stepped out of the car to hug Felix one last time. 

As they wrapped their arms around each other, Changbin let a tear slip from the corner of his eye but wiped it away. “I love you Binnie.” 

“I love you too Felix.” Changbin got back into the car and watched as Felix let himself in and sent a wave, he returned it and drove off, tears now flowing freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the end hope you all have enjoyed so far!!!


	5. voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are nearing the end loves... there will most likely be one chapter left. (possibly two)

(6 months later)

Felix was laying in his bed, arm thrown over his eyes while the sun streamed through his blinds. Six months. It had been six months since he had seen the illusive boy known as Seo Changbin. He dropped him off at his house and then he dropped off the face of the earth.

When Changbin didn’ts show up at school Felix texted him figuring he was sick. When he didn’t answer all day Felix took the city bus to Changbins house. The gate was wide open so he made his way up the long driveway. He walked inside and the whole house was barren, no sign of life that was there yesterday. Felix, with tears in his eyes made his way up to Changbins room where a dark hoodie and a note was laying on the bed. Shaking hands that couldn’t have belonged to his own picked up both items and feet that weren’t attached to his body ran out of the house and down the long driveway to the street. 

He shuddered at the memory and reached for the note that he kept in the drawer next to his bed. 

Felix-  
I’m so sorry I have to do this to you… I didn’t tell you in person because I knew it would be too hard. I already miss you so much. I had no control over this and I want you to know this. I would never intentionally hurt you or keep you from the people that you love. Taking you with me would have ripped you away from them and throw you into my messy world. Please just forget about me…  
I love you,   
Binnie~

Felix had almost become desensitized to the letter because of how many times he read it. The pain of losing Changbin was still raw and fresh even with six months passed. He pulled out his phone and opened up Changbin’s contact, he pressed the call button. No one answered. Just like every other time. “We’re sorry. But the voicemail box of (xxx) xxx-xxxx is full and cannot receive any more.” Felix sighed, same as usual.  
<<  
Today was exactly 7 months since Changbin left, Felix was still counting the days. He decided to give Changbins phone one last call before he truly was going to try and forget his first real love, his first real connection with someone. The phone rang and rang, no one answered. Felix was about to hang up when he realized the message was different, “We’re sorry. But (xxx) xxx-xxxx could not come to the phone right now please, leave a message after the tone.” Felix’s mind went blank as he put together that someone, if not Changbin, had to at least have seen that Felix was trying to contact him. 

His brain scrambled for words, “Um… I don’t know what to say, it’s been seven month since you left Changbin, and I know this is probably a little stalker-y, but i don’t care. I miss you so much. I want you back. I’ll leave my family, I just want to see you again. I lo-” his message got cut off by the beep that signalled the message coming to an end.

Felix was crying now. Crying over his lost love, the fact that he could’ve heard his pleas, and crying because of just how much he missed Changbin.


	6. The End

“Felix…” Changbin whispered his name as he listened to all of the messages the younger had left for him. He deleted a few to make room for hopefully more if Felix hadn’t forgot about him. Changbin certainly hadn’t forgot. His friends kept telling him to stop thinking about the chief’s son, but he couldn’t forget those freckles, that smile… that laugh. All of him. He couldn’t stop remembering all of the times they were together, lying on Felix’s bed talking and cuddling.   
<<  
A week passed and the steady stream of voicemails from Felix made Changbin start thinking. He had made up his mind. He had another plan. He was going to get Felix back and this time keep him for good.   
<<  
Felix was leaving for school in the morning. He began his walk to school, as he was making his way, he noticed a black Range Rover drive by and he thought of Changbin.   
<<  
At school people seemed more excited than usual whispering to one another and talking in groups, scattered across the hall. 

“Did you hear that he’s back?”

“Yeah! Apparently he had mono or something.”

Felix ignored all of the whispers and conversations and walked over to his locker. Someone cleared their throat next to him and he looked up. “Uhhh… what’s up?” Felix deadpanned and punched Changbin in the chest. 

“Where have you been! You could have at least told me that you we-” Changbin cut him off and pulled him out of the hallway into an empty classroom. 

“Yah! People just think that I was sick! You can’t let people know about who I really am…” Changbin noticed Felix’s angry tears and wiped them away. 

“I-I- Why? How could you leave after telling me that we would see eachother soon? I was worried for months on end. I tried calling you and I went to your house. I just I-I-I missed you so much.” All of the anger, hurt, sadness, and loneliness spilled out in front of Changbin. 

Changbin just pulled Felix into a hug. They both cried. “I missed you too.”

“I want to come with you. I don’t ever want you to leave me again.” Felix was still sniffling but looked up at Changbin, still in his arms.

The older smiled, “Great we are leaving next month on the 18th!” Felix smiled back and hugged his hyung just as the bell rang to signal the start of school. 

“I love you hyung~”

“I love you too~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's over let me know if you want a little drabble or oneshot of after they elope together because I think that would be fun to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Police and Freckles!


End file.
